


Keep The Heart Slow

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lots of drama, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired on I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons. (post 4x15) </p><p>"And I'll wait<br/>I will wait for you<br/>And I'll wait<br/>I will wait for you</p><p>Now I'll be bold<br/>As well as strong<br/>Use my head alongside my heart<br/>So take my flesh<br/>And fix my eyes<br/>That tethered mind free from the lies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Heart Slow

Life's not like we expect it to be. Life's tricky. The past can be tricky, even more when you try changing it. It's not all fun and games between two people who like each other, it never was. And it'll never be, for anyone.

 _"Marriage is about leaning on your partner to go through difficult times"_ Felicity said before getting up and leaving the room.

His head swam in the fire burning inside, that sentence echoed in his head until those words finally hit him when he laid on the bed and looked to the empty spot beside him. He was alone, again.

Being with Felicity has brought him a kind of happiness he could never explain with words. And now she's not there with him, he can't hold her, he can't run his fingers through her hair, he can't smell her sent. For the first time in months he felt alone again. And everything in that room felt strange because he missed her. She was the most important piece of that room.

Days went by and the vague feeling inside him wouldn't leave.

He'd cook her favorite meal, make the table like she used to and sit by himself. He'd light some candles and put a plate for her. But she was never there.

The food tasted like paper to him, sometimes it seemed like he was chewing on wires. But he did it anyway. He cooked her favorite meal for a considerable time after she left. One time he even broke into her house and put the meal in the fridge, leaving a note:

 _"Heat it up for 40 minutes"_.

He lost the most beautiful thing in his life. At least for now.

And now he needs to work his way out of this. Out of these mixture of terrible feelings: regret, anger, solitude, love. He needs to win her back, he needs her to trust him again, because he left his mark on her and wasn't afraid to color outside the lines, that's for sure.

She's his always and he'll wait for her.

He'll wait for her because he knows their love gives life meaning.

And Felicity, well, she'll be waiting for him.


End file.
